User blog:NYCgleek/Percilla Gold SLAMS Marley Michele, Life with Twins OVER?!, and Ladies in red!
_______________________________________________________________________________ Percilla SLAMS former "the Aca-Girls" co-star in recent Interview. Everyone remembers Percilla Gold as Marley's lovable, good girl, boy crazy and random gal pal Elanor Woods in the Wiki Channel Original series, "the Aca-Girls" and while the two characters got along well on screen, we've recently learned that behind the scenes was a totally different story. Gold is saying good bye to her days as the sweet innocent good girl, Elanor as she gears up to star opposite Chesney Ramirez in the brand new WCOS, "Break Free". While her character on this new series is much more mean and a little brutal, Gold says she gets along with the her new cast fine and she even considers them to be like family, but what happen on the set of her old series for her to call it, quote "a nightmare"? We recently got to sit down with the rising star and find out... Us: 'Percilla So nice to have you here. '''Percilla: '''Ah, Thanks. It's so nice to be here. Thanks for inviting me. '''Us: '''Anytime, but it is so hard to get in touch with you now. Your busy! '''Percilla: '''It is, I am! (Laughs) Working girl, no time for games (laughs) but no, no I've been veeeeery busy, working on new music, the new show Break Free which airs next month. I think trailers already starting airing?- '''Us: '-yes they have, we waned to ask you about those. 'Percilla: '''Yeah, but this new show and music and maybe even a film or two so yeah I've been everywhere. '''Us: '''Okay so before we get into the show and music, because you know we want to get to talk about that, but youuuu recently joined chatter....... '''Percilla: '(grins) I have. 'Us: '''And you said some things, that upset some people and kind of have the world shocked right now. What's going on with that? '''Percilla: '''Ya know. Honestly I'm just at the point in my life where I'm ready to take control of my career, wheather that be by being honest with my fans, doing new things or just letting people get to know the real me. You know I played Elanor on Aca-Girls for a little over 2 years. I mean even after the show ended we still did tours as "the Aca-Girls" and performed and so on and I felt like people saw me as that character instead of me, myself, and I ya know? I'm Percilla. Elanor is a character I play, which ya know the little kids I kind of let slide but for the teens out there, Elanor and I are complete opposites (laighs) '''Us: '''You are. Now, I'm glad you mentioned "the Aca-Girls" because we wanted to talk to you about a chit you wrote that got a lot of backlash- '''Percilla: '-Oh gosh (laughs)... 'Us: '''Now you chitted on chatter, I do NOT intend to keep quiet. Working on the #theAcaGirls was an absolute nightmare... " Was it that bad. '''Percilla: '''You know. Let me just say this. I am truly blessed and thankful for getting casted onto the show and all the good it has done to me. It started my career ya know? (laughs) NYCgleek, whose are um (gathering her thoughts) producer! sorry and she actually produces the new show as well, but yeah I'm nothing but thankful for her helping build my career, but with that being sad Aca-Girls was the worst experience of my life. '''Us: '''Wow! Why was it so bad. '''Percilla: '''Ya know..... We were all so young. We didn't know what we were doing, none of us ever did a performing show like this, and it was such a big ensemble cast I mean we had a small main cast, but that doesn't include the back up dancers, all the back up singers the crew, the main dancers. I mean we're all on set for 18 hours a day it's exhausting ya know and of course drama is bound to happen. (shrugs) '''Us: '''Of course now, when you were on 'Good Morning America' last week you were promoting the show, you said a couple of things about the star of the show, your former co-star Marley Michele? '''Percilla: '''I did and let me say this, she's a great singer, excellet performer, I hear she wanted to break away from TV and work on film and that's fine, but I did not enjoy working with her on the show and ya know that's life, you're not going to get along with everyone you'll have differences. '''Us: '''Wow, but Marley seems like such a nice girl-' ' '''Percilla: '-I'm sure she is.... When she talks to you (laughs), but my history that I have with her as a person is not good. 'Us: '''You also said you blame her for the show ending? '''Percilla: '''I absolutly do. Ya know, she's the star of the series, and she was coming in late, and one week didn't show up, she was pretty much done with the show mid season and she didn't want to do another season. And I feel like when you have your own series or you're the title star of the series, you have to kind of maintain artistic excellence........ Marley Michele is not excellent. I remember getting into an argument with her and she said to me "You shouldn't need me to further your career" and like you said I'm sure she's a nice person to you, but I no longer speak to her and don't plan on it. I don't hold grudges, but I don't need people like that in my life. You know so after they extended the episodes we all agreed to finish them but I didn't want to be a part of the series anymore, which is sad but hey everything happens for a reason right? (laughs) '''Us: '(laughs) it certainly does! Now you got a new show. '''Percilla: Exactly (laughs) Us: But dang girl (laughs) You don't play games do you? Right to the point? Percilla: I do not play games. I love to have fun and can be the nicest person, but don't cross me (laughs) Us: 'So after the interview and I'm sure this one, you've gotten a lot of backlash. From some of her fans calling you mean, and of course your fans are defending you, but people are calling you out saying you're a bully- '''Percilla: '-I'm sorry I just want to cut you off for one second. 'Us: '(laughs) it's okay go ahead. 'Percilla: '(laughs) Okay. On a serious note. I'm an actress. I'm a singer. I've been acting since I was 9. I've been in the industry, I do the interviews and everyone has this idea of being "humble" and "Honest" and when you are quote on quote Honest or real, people get offended and say you're being rude or nasty ya know? Like I try to be as real with my fans as possible and if they ask me something that's not to personal, that I can answer truthfully I will. (shurgs and smiles) 'Us: '''Well we're not mad at you at all. '''Percilla: '(laughs) hahaha Thank you. I sure hope not (laughs) 'Us: '''Okay so everyone is talking about your new show! Tell us about your character? '''Percilla: '''Okay well "Break Free " and it's about a popular cheer team run by my character Rion, who is sort of a queen bee, she can be a bit "mean" so I guess the guys on Good Morning Amercia were right (laughs) no but the team is struggling, and then Chesney's character Kyla who is a former olympian comes in and gets co-captain and she starts to give my character Rion a run for her money and the two aren't really like "besties" it's not like "oh my god, we are bffs" (laughs) like it's a real story and we've got great music, a great cast, some killer dance moves, and we got a lot of the writers and choreographers from "The Aca-Girls" '''Us: '''Oh wow! '''Percilla: '''Yeah, so it's really great and of course we have NYCgleek producing the show so it's really nice. I feel like this show is so different from anything Wiki has ever done before so it's nice to see what fans will think, because these girls are competing and stuff so it's great. '''Us: '''Can't wait to see it. Now, I'm almost afraid to ask, but how do you like this cast? Do you find yourself getting along? (laughs) '''Percilla: '(laughs) Geez you make me seem like a monster now. But no, we get along great. Chesney, Lala, Carly and I oh my god..... They are like the sisters I've never had. We all hang out and go shopping all the time. Even the boys. I mean Zander and Heather are like my brothers. We are like one big family, which is hard when a cast is people all around your age, but I love them, I really do. I mean we are singing, dancing, performing and acting on a set and on location for long hour days so the fact that we all get along is awesome. '''Us: '''That's so great because they seem like such nice people. We've spoken to Chesney before and we know she's a nice girl who is also signed to the record label your on and we here your working on new music? '''Percilla: '''Yaaaaas (laughs) Music and Acting are my passions, and I'm doing music on this show so it's been hard, but I'm back in the studio and I've got a new single coming out soon and I'm super excited! '''Us: '''What can you tell us about the single? '''Percilla: '''Well it's featuring DJ Chase, who is so talented and the song means so much to me, it's a new type of sound for me, but I do want to let my fans now I am growing up you know? I am becoming older and I want my music to represent that as well. '''Us: '''Well Percilla, we can't wait to see the show and hear all of your new music and we know you are going to blow up. It's been so nice having you here and thank you for stopping by. '''Percilla: '''Thank you! Thank you guys so much for having me. '''Don't forget to catch Percilla Gold in reruns of "the Aca-Girls" airing regulary on Wiki Channel and don't forget to catch your girl in the series premiere of the new series"Break Free" when it premieres this Feburary on the Wiki Channel :) ________________________________________________________________________________ 'Is "Life with Twins" Ending?' Everyone knows one of our favorite family shows "Life with Twins" is a big hit, but is it possible the show is slowly coming to and end? While the second season is still airing it's 20 episode order, we have hidden sources that are rumored to say that season two might be the show's last? The hit family comedy, is already 12 episodes deep in the second season with still so sign or mention of renewnal. Show creator, NYCgleek says "this season will be a big season for all the characters and by the end of it we want all of them to have reached some point of content, whether that be college, sports, relations, or whatver, we want them to be happy and hopefully we can return for a fourth season." We stopped by Ashley Kettle after one of her concerts and asked the star about what she knew and she responded "Hopefully not anytime soon to my knowledge at least." We sure hope not. Now fear not Twins fans, the series still has a lot coming up. An hour long beach biker special featuring some cool music from the cast. The hour long special event is a first for the series and features amazing vocals from show star Tristan Conti. The episode is kind starts off when Brody and Taylor get into a huge fight and later when Brody sleeps he has a big dream that him and his family have been put into a biker turn war. Sounds cool? We'll def have to check it out. We also here deets that Ashley Kettle's character Naomi has an interesting storyline coming up too. It's comfirmed her character will take up an interesting in the performing arts, like her father and is set to sing twice in the remaining 8 episodes. Don't forget to watch a new episode of "Life with Twins" this Sunday at 9/8c on Wiki Channel. ______________________________________________________________________________ Fashion fearless in red! Last but certainly not least we wanted to pay a tribute to some of our favorite Wiki Channel starlets as they hit up the red carpet and look fashionably fearless in red? We think Kitty Couture would have nothing, but good words to say about these fearless, trend setters. Everyone from celebs like Nicole Martin and Allison Felds to even Percilla Gold herself. Check it out :D Well one thing is for sure, all of these ladies look totally gorgeous! ________________________________________________________________________________ Thanks so much for reading another juicy Weebley, we'll be back with more gossip, fashion and facts next time, see ya :) Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Channel Weebley Category:Weebley